the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Martyr Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Pain Killer = Martyr can shut off his pain receptors and feel nothing, for good or bad. -Sympathy Pain = Martyr can sense when those around them are feeling pain of any kind. The pain is not enough to hurt the Martyr, it is only a residual feeling the Adept has. -Absorb Damage = Martyr has greater ability to soak or absorb damage. 2ND DEGREE -Martyrdom = Martyr can link themselves with 2 other people for a short span of time. When those 2 people take physical damage, the damage is supernaturally translated to the Martyr instead. -Spectral Guardian = A Martyr can cause the spectral head of a lion to appear for only a moment and take a bite out of an enemy target. -Blood Work = When a Martyr spills his blood, and his blood mixes with that of another, the Martyr gains basic visions of the person's memories. This comes in handy during intense combat scenes, Martyr's can pickup loose memories from the enemy troops warning of surprises down the road. 3RD DEGREE -Fake Corpse = Martyr's skin can appear sallow and pale, practically death-like. All bodily functions are temporarily suspended for a time as the Martyr fakes being dead, usually to trick would be attackers or some such. -Martyr's Crown = A crown of thorns will appear on the head of the Martyr, if any enemy tries to lay a hand on the Martyr while he is wearing the crown, regardless of where he touches the Martyr he will take damage and large, jagged thorns will supernaturally appear in the flesh of the appendage used. -Sacrifice = By letting damage be done to him by an enemy, damage that draws blood, a Martyr can summon a freak weather storm that will threaten the enemy units present in the area. Be warned, this storm could also damage allies as well if they aren't careful. 4TH DEGREE -Ecstatic Vision = While taking damage for others, a Martyr can gain visions of the future or glimpse into other worlds. Storyteller decides what the Martyr sees, but they should glimpse something that is or will be important to the story. -Greater Martyrdom = Upgrade to Martyrdom, Martyr can now link up to 5 people to himself and take their damage. -Sacrificial Creation = By damaging himself or letting damage be done to him, a Martyr can coagulate his blood into a small, basic object of his choosing. 5TH DEGREE -Pill Pusher = Upgrade to Pain Killer, Martyr can cancel out his own pain and the pain of anyone he is linked too. -Stigmata = Martyr can curse someone to have Stigmata. This is actually done for the target's good, by experiencing the sufferings of Christ and why He went through it, it is meant to draw the target closer to Him. 6TH DEGREE -Superior Ecstatic Vision = Martyr gains a clear and detailed, prolong vision of events that are taking place in another world or in the future. -Inner-Pain = By looking into someone's eyes a Martyr gains visions of what drives them in life, what makes them do the things they do. -Greater Sacrifice = In return for damage taken, a Martyr can summon a powerful, freak weather occurrence that will threaten an entire area. Activating this power requires quite a bit of damage to be taken, however. 7TH DEGREE -Flagellant = Marty can now supernaturally translate damage from those linked to him, to an enemy unit of his choosing. Greater Sacrificial Creation = By damaging himself or letting damage be done to him, a Martyr can coagulate his blood into a large, complex device of his choosing. The blood is supernaturally transformed into the actual material the device is composed of. 8TH DEGREE -Greatest Martyrdom = Upgrade to Greater Martyrdom, Martyr can now link up to 8 people to himself. 9TH DEGREE -Deadly Flagellant = Martyr can now select up to 5 enemy targets, divide up the damage he is taking per round, and supernaturally translate it to any of them. -Whispers of the Suffering = Martyr gains eerie knowledge from the visions they receive of other worlds, knowledge which they can use against enemy units. By whispering these otherworldly truths to the unprepared, they can mentally scar someone and give them a dementia. 10TH DEGREE -Subsume Enemy Willpower = To be a Martyr is to amass a supreme amount of willpower. Martyrs at this level of experience can utilize that willpower as a weapon. By making physical contact with an enemy, a Martyr can completely subsume their willpower, replacing it with their own. After that, for a time, the enemy unit affected will suffer an uncontrollable need to take the Martyrs place, throwing themselves in harms way and attacking anyone who threatens the Martyr.